


Latin Vibe

by curiobi



Category: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon - Fandom, DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also if you haven't read Captain Cold for por el amor de Dios PLEASE READ IT FIRST!, Barry believes in the ancient eastern philosophy of YOLO over FOMO, Barry has it bad for Cisco, Barry is also cool with Cisco's oral fixation -as well he should be, Barry is cool with it, Barry is suggesting some shocking things!, Cisco admits to a pronounced case of dick addiction where Barry is concerned, Discovering you have a fetish for being spoken to in Spanish during sex … By your cute best friend, Exploring and living out Sexual fantasies, Explosive Sex, Falling In Love, Falling hard for your cute best friend, General Cisco fetish from Barry, Hot Sex, I think we can all agree this is a wise principle to live by, M/M, Mercilessly seducing your cute hot best friend, Multiple -just like many fetishes, Multiple Orgasms, Or half of this story will not make any sense!, Oral Fixation, Ruthlessly plotting to seduce your cute hot best friend, Sex so good you lose control of your damn powers!, So did you see this coming after reading Captain Cold? 😁😁😁, The link to Captain Cold is in the beginning notes of this story 😄, This story has such things as:, This tale is also Starring such things as:, Watching flash suit recorded porn together WITHOUT hot buttered popcorn?, We are not against this per se, Yeah no thanks!, it's mutual, 😍😍😍 ... 😁😁😁
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: So... Barry has just come home, you know, after the unspeakable things that happened to him with Captain Cold, the question is what the hell will happen to Barry next?! 😰





	Latin Vibe

Please Read Part 1 First

Hi, this is part 2 of a 3 part story. If you haven't read part 1 Captain Cold, _por el amor de Dios_ (for the love of god) PLEASE READ IT FIRST! Or half of what happens in this story and the upcoming concluding part 3 will not make any sense! 😊 Here's the direct link to Part One 😄

#  [ **_ →Captain Cold _ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373597/chapters/38319746)

#  ** **************** **

‘Hey! _Were you listening to audio from the suit without me?’_

Barry turned around to face Cisco. God, he was happy to see him. This was always the best part of any day, either coming home to Cisco or knowing he'd be home soon.

He stared at Cisco for a moment, as always not knowing how he got so lucky and unable to resist as always he pulled Cisco into his arms and held him.

Since they'd been friends before becoming lovers Cisco had found his newfound fascination with staring at him like he hadn't seen him day in and day out for years strange when they first got together. Now it seemed Cisco had just resigned himself to the fact that he was hooked up with a sentimental kinda guy who was majorly into him and wasn't shy about letting him know it.

Cisco just made him feel that no matter what everything was gonna be okay. After the things he'd been through as The Flash, that was no small thing to him.

As usual holding Cisco for more than a few moments went from feeling safe to feeling turned on, and he was all over those seriously kissable lips of Cisco's until they were both breathing fast and he was loving how warm Cisco felt pressed up against him and how perfectly he fit into his arms, and how damn good he smelled. After spending the better part of last night freezing and then being screwed half to death, it was nice to just be home kissing the person he loved.

‘You know I would never watch any video of me and anyone without you babe. I was rigging it up for us to watch together and realised the video feed wasn't working. I was trying to fix it before you came home, but I still can't get the damn thing to work’.

‘Here, why not give the engineer who actually built the suit a shot at fixing it’.

‘Alright, alright I admit it, I don't actually know what I'm doing’.

‘Yeah exactly, now step aside. Hmm, looks like the internal camera feed shorted out, what happened, and what would we have been watching if there was video?’

‘Well the answer to that is Snart and Snart’.

-‘Oooh, you finally landed your Moby Dick huh, _literally._ But how exactly with him being dead and all? -Did you time travel?’

‘No. He's like back from the dead or something. Apparently, the Grim Reaper himself couldn't deal with him. Snart's blaming the Legends for his being back, but I bet the afterlife was like, no thanks he's causing all the trouble _get him out of here!’_

‘Hmm’, Cisco looked up from his work on the suit thinking for a moment, ‘you think maybe Snart dying in that weird time bomb explosion did something. For all we know he could be stuck in a closed paradoxical loop like reverse Flash’.

‘Possibly. I just don't know. I heard about him being back last night when I was about to break up an arms deal. I thought they meant the other Snart, but I realised it was our Snart the moment I saw him’.

‘Really, how? The only difference between them is in the way they act. Physically Snart and Leo are identical’.

‘I don't know how I knew it was him, I just _did_ , -and I figured this was my one shot, so I staged it to look like the arms dealers had kidnapped me then waited for Snart to show up. I figured he'd either be good Snart and free me, then I'd just get on him under the guise of being just sooo very grateful for his help, or he'd be old Snart and wouldn't be able to resist taking advantage of finding me tied up and helpless like that. -Oh and he's calling himself Leo now’.

‘Okay … Because?’

‘He said “Snart” died and he wants to be Leo now or something’.

‘Right, _because that's not going to be confusing!_ So, was he good or bad Snart?

‘Well he kidnapped and drugged me so…’.

‘Same Snart as always’ Cisco laughed.

‘Yep. Pretty much’.

‘So was him kidnapping you role play, or was he just abducting and molesting you?’

‘Who knows, works for me either way babe. I mean it's just Snart doing whatever the hell he likes as always. -And I made sure he'd go for it by conveniently leaving a syringe of the metapower dampening drug close to where I cuffed myself. I lowered the dose quite a bit by ditching most of it out of the syringe, but it was still strong enough to dull my powers way more than I thought. I figured he'd probably shoot me with the cold gun at some point because he just loves doing that, but the safeguards I put in place not to freeze to death totally failed and I damn near got hypothermia!’

‘You reckless idiot’ Cisco admonished.

‘What I did’ Barry intoned mock gravely, his hand over his heart, ‘I did for sex’.

Cisco laughed and Barry pulled him back into his arms, kissing him again.

‘I'm glad you got the one who got away Barry but letting Snart dampen your powers was risky!’

‘You realise you said the same thing about me sleeping with Oliver?’

‘And I was right. Things got crazy intense between you two before you both realised you were in love with other people. He went chasing back after Felicity-

-‘And I went after who I wanted, _you’._

‘Well, you'll always have the footage of the first time with Oliver thanks to where you threw the suit when he had you’.

‘Yeah who knew that accidentally forgetting to disable the suits camera would be the gift that keeps on giving.  
I was hoping to get a better camera angle with Snart then I did the first time with Oliver, I mean I didn't know any better then or even that the suit was still recording when I threw it on the floor, all we could see was that Oliver has a nice ass, my legs look _really_ skinny pointing straight up in the air with his muscle bod all over me, and I apparently really do have a tiny hole, people aren't just saying it, because it looked borderline criminal having a thing that sized shoved in there. I mean it looked physics-defying on camera, like, how did he even make it fit?’

‘Determination Barry. He was _really_ determined to have you, but you kinda bought it on yourself with how long you both let denial keep that thing between you burning out of control until Oliver snapped’.

‘I know Babe I was there, _getting well and truly reemed’._ Thankfully we burned up and out, well down at least, now we can just have casual sex, _as good friends should’._

‘You know’, Cisco laughed looking up at him his warm eyes twinkling, and he couldn't resist kissing Cisco mid-sentence. ‘It still gets me every time that you've turned out so kinky, most people still think you're so sweet and innocent’.

_‘Most People are also **idiots** babe. _ How else do you explain a constant spate of bank robberies in a city where a bunch of metahumans regularly catch bank robbers?’

###### 

#  ** **************** **

###### 

Author's Note

_The text below is taken directly from my Poison Arrow fic, where I stated I couldn't write Barry Cisco because they were too damn cute!_

> _**Barry/Cisco** _
> 
> I ship the heck out of it to be honest, but I can't write it so far because of the aforementioned uber cuteness and chaste kisses situation, I mean _would you look at those punims!_
> 
> I just can't do it!
> 
> I just don't see either one of them Boss topping the ever-loving hell out of the other, and that's kinda cutting me off at the knees people, I mean give me something to work with here!!!

 _Needless to say I got over it!_ 😁 And as I said at the beginning of Captain Cold, I am far better for having done so! -Because before I wrote Captain Cold one part of my brain was like, nooooo Snart molesting Barry is bad, 😲😰😯 I must no do it! 😔 _Then I was like screw it, it's hot, **ima do it anyway!** _ 😁😂🤣 -😂😂😂

** curiobi **

****@ ~.~@****

###### 

#  ** **************** **

###### 

More ‘‘By curiobi’’ DCU Works

Not about that waiting for the fic to update life?! **Want some more good reading right now?** _Why not check out the links to my other works in the DCU: Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, Legends fandom!_

###### 

##  _[**→Poison Arrow**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104274/chapters/27443445)_

Barry/Oliver and the unmitigated hotness that is their relationship your thing?

> Oliver's idea of how to deal with someone panicking about becoming evil may well differ greatly from someone less sexed up and aggressive… 

## _[** →The Drawbacks Of Dating Deviant Doppelgangers  ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13232844)_

So there's a school of thought that says Cisco Ramon basically belongs to Harrison Wells, and that's why he has a connection with every Wells they meet. I am amenable to this!😁

> Yes, Cisco Ramon is cute and adorable, and as far as HR and Harrison are concerned **asking for it!** They just have different ways of showing him! 

## _[** →Captain Cold**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373597/chapters/38319746)_

So what if a certain Ice Cold man about town just so happens to be minding his own business on his way to a perfectly respectable, ~~illegal shady~~ arms deal and just so happens to find none other than the Scarlet Speedster himself, captured and just left all tied up and helpless… in speedster restraint cuffs... he can't get out of… 😯 😮 🙂😁

> What will happen to our sweet adorable Barry! 😮 _Will he be saved from Snart?!_ 😲 🤔 😁

##  _[ **→Latin vibe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039488)_

So... Barry has just come home after the _things_ that happened in Captain Cold.

> Of course the question is what the hell will happen to him next?! 😰 🤔 🙄 😁

##  _[ **→Heatwave **](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245465/chapters/43170401) _

Leonard Snart is back, and doing _things_ to Barry. ... _allegedly..._ 😁

> But what if convincing Mick he's not an alcohol-induced hallucination ends up taking a lot more than Snart bargained for?

##  _[ ** →My Man In The Van ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369191/chapters/43495253)_

The unbearable hotness of James and Winn tickle your fancy? 😍😍😍

> Winn is cute. We can all agree on that, so cute, in fact, it might take a certain media empire boss, and vigilante guardian completely by surprise to realise, where Winn is concerned, cute does not necessarily mean innocent… 😮… 😁

##  _[ **→Beautiful Snow** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250869/chapters/27837471) _

There is something going on with Doctors Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow. But is that actually a good thing?

> Cisco, naturally, is not having _any_ part of the noise where Harry Wells has been messing with his sister/best friend Caitlin! 

‘‘By curiobi’’ Multi Fandom Works.

Want even _more_ good reading right now? _Why not check out all of these links to my fics in other fandoms!_ 😁

##  [ _** →Supernatural **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=27)

##  [ _** →DCU: Arrow. The Flash. Supergirls. Legends of Tomorrow. **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=390)

##  [_** →The Vampire Diaries & The Originals. **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=32045)

##  [_** →Shadowhunters **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=6856609)

###### 

##  [_** →Being Human US **_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/works?fandom_id=448892)

_**** _

# ** **************** **

###### 

by curiobi blog 

Still want more entertainment? Yeah you do! So why not check out my blog 😄 

##  _[ **→curiobi Closet**](https://curiobicloset.wordpress.com/) _

There's loads there, including fan fiction, articles, gallaries, previously on tumblr posts, and a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to hijack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Please check it out, I'm sure I have something for you in all these links gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! 😉 😊

 ** curiobi  **

**@ ~.~@**


End file.
